narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heirs to the Legend of Konoha
Sitting in the middle of the forest, she ponders the state of the hidden villages, as well as the wind that whips by. Taking a deep breath, she meditates, focusing on the balance of yin and yang, and how to utilize chakra. "What a pleasant day for training," Kijo thought, "I wonder if anyone else is taking advantage of this beautiful day, considering how often it rains,". Just then not far away from the Kunoichi training, Genju was practicing his Fire jutsu techniques on his mentor Yasuki. Stretching, Kijo got up, prepared to head back to the village for a quick bite to eat before preparing to take to the road once more. "After all, the Daimyo doesn't like it when I'm late with information, I still don't know what I'm going to do about that treaty," Kijo thought. Dusting herself off, she stepped back onto the beaten path. While sparring genju accidently let loose a fireball that accidently got out of his control and started lighting the forest on fire Yawning, Kijo summons a large sphere of earth, carefully spreading it over the fire, slowly suffocating the fire, before putting it out completely. "Hey, pay attention to where you're shooting that fire, are you trying to burn down the forest?" Kijo snapped while thinking, "only you can prevent wildfires,". Embarrassed, genju laughed it off and said "sorry, wont happen again" and his mentor commented "ha, nice quote lady, you get that from a bear or something?" "Hmph, says the man who didn't put out the fire that his student created, if you're going to practice fire style, please try to find an open area instead of creating your own," Kijo responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my work," said Kijo before walking away. He's a good, strong shinobi that can take care of his own actions so dont judge a book by its cover" Yasuki replied to the stuck up woman as she walked away. Kijo turned around, "well then, if he's the strong shinobi you say he is, he should be up for a battle," she responded, "and I'm willing to test him to see if he is the shinobi you claim him to be, though we need to make this quick, as should I not meet Daimyo on time, there will be problems,". eyeing the person, Yasuki replied "Go ahead and test him, i'm sure the Daimyo would be ok with you testing out someone's skills, dont you Genju?" and genju replied and said "i'm ready whenever you are!!" "Is it ladies first?" asked Kijo while drawing out a couple of kunai, "or would you like to have the first move?" Genju smirked and said "of course! Ladies always go first, i'm a gentleman in and out of battle" while Yasuki jumped back a few feet watching Kijo and Genju prepared for a good fight. "Well, then here goes," Kijo said, before throwing several kunai at Genju and preparing a wind release attack while waiting for Genju's reaction. Genju used Fire Release: Fire Bullet Technique launching several bullets at Kijo and jumping back at the same time to create some distance between the two. Staying in place, Kijo uses a small highly compressed wind technique to scatter the fire bullets, before releasing the built up wind pressure, flattening everything in its path. "Is that the best you have?" questioned Kijo as she took out a couple more kunai. Trust me grandma! i'm just getting started" Genju stated as he himself used Wind Release: Pressure Blastsending the compressed air straight at Kijo. "Grandma???!!! Who the hell are you calling grandma, I'm 22!" yelled Kijo, before creating a wall to break up some of the compressed air. Jumping up on top of the wall Kijo lets loose a volley of wind at Genju, before trailing after it, her hands on her sword just in case. All genju could do was laugh and say "i knew that'd get you riled up!" then used Wind Release: Turbine Twister Blast and sent his own kunai after his technique and drew two longer kunai to do battle with the old lady. "He thinks I'm suicidal," Kijo thought before drawing the sword the catches and scatters moonlight; Getsumi. Deflecting some more incoming kunai, Kijo waited until the twister was almost on top of her before summoning chakra to rise just above the attack. "How about a little sword combat?" said Kijo while pointing her sword at Genju. Lets go old lady!!" Genju said as he focused his wind chakra on his feet and propelled himslef up above Kijo and brought down his Kunai dagger on top of her. Laughing with exhilaration, Kijo whips her sword around so that it deflects the kunai dagger Genju that is driving down on her head, before stabbing the sword in an upward motion. Lastly, as a little surprise, she infuses wind chakra into her sword a few seconds before impact. "Let's see you get out of the little bind that you put yourself in," said Kijo. Genju smirked as he was coming down and transported himself to the other side of Kijo and used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno from below her. Realizing she was airborne and Genju was all of a sudden below her, Kijo created a earth style wall, protecting herself from Genju's fire technique. Landing on both feet, she activated her favorite technique before summoning three clones. Making them invisible as well, she sent her clones hurtling at Genju from different directions, before activating a technique. Genju activated Scorch Release: Searing Mantle increasing the temperature of the of the battlefield ten fold and said to himself "she's disappeared but this should bring her out of her little hole" and stood there, armed with his kunai ready to strike. Category:Great's Play of Words